


Everything Will Be Okay

by This_isnt_my_real_name



Series: Not Everyone Deserves a Good Ending (One-Shots) [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, Based off a song, Crying, Flowers, Gen, Hair Threading, Hurt No Comfort, Murder, No need to read the other parts of the series, Pain, Platonic Relationships, Protective Siblings, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), RIP, Sad Ending, Siblings, Techno emotions go brrrr, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), it should be, well if you want to count it as that, why is that not a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_isnt_my_real_name/pseuds/This_isnt_my_real_name
Summary: "It hurts Techno," Tommy cried, as the adrenaline finally ran out of his body. Blood gushing out from his stomach."I know it does."Technoblade had a reputation.Depending on who you asked it could vastly differentiate. Some may call him crazy, others say he's a bully, and some worship him as a god. Yet, many forget that even bullies, the deranged, and gods have family.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit
Series: Not Everyone Deserves a Good Ending (One-Shots) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982534
Comments: 29
Kudos: 675





	Everything Will Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is a bit of an experimental writing, so sorry if it's a bit weird.

Two brothers sat in a flower field of daisies and dandelions; The infamous blood god kneeled next to a bloodied blond child.

Techno puts his hands on his younger brother's shoulder, trying to keep him still. "Stop moving, Tommy. You're only making it worse."

"It _hurts_ techno," Tommy cried, as the adrenaline finally ran out of his body. Blood gushing out from his stomach.

"I know it does."

"I want it to _stop_."

He threaded his fingers through the youngest hair, "I know."

"Techno," tears fall down his brother's face, mixing with the blood already there. "I'm _scared_."

"I know."

He lets out a stuttered breath.

"Close your eyes." How long has it been since he cried?

"What?" Tommy looked at him, eyes glazing and losing focus rapidly.

"Just do it, _please_ ," he pleaded. How long has it been since he pleaded?

"Ok."

He watched his brother close their eyes, eyebrows scrunching in pain. 

"Tommy, remember that Moonbloom we found in that beta world? And how you were so happy." He took a deep breath.

"Yes," his brother said, voice shaking with pain.

"Ok. Think about that." His heart started pounding.

His brother hummed, a smile on his face.

"The pain will disappear soon, kid."

Quickly and swiftly, he brought the 'Axe of Peace' down his little brother's neck.

~~How long has it been since he's felt remorse?~~

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song: [Light in the Hallway by Pentatonix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xlppyBJhLnc)
> 
> Could Tommy have been saved? Eh, ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. 
> 
> I just think if Techno sees something in way too much pain, his first thought would be to kill them to end their suffering. You know, as pity or a final act of mercy.  
> 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Life's Theatrics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765728) by [Empty_Sachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empty_Sachel/pseuds/Empty_Sachel)




End file.
